I'll find you when I need you
by Broken soul of Moria
Summary: A new girl has arrived. New Enemies and New friends. A propohecy that was made a long time ago is about to be lived. This doesnt follow the 6th Harry Potter Story sorry Pairings are HGRW, HPGW, DracoOC
1. Chapter 1

I'll find you when I need you


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first actual story. My other ones kept messing up. Sorry everyone ;; I feel bad but I just got this new idea for a story. BTW I don't own any characters but my own. I'll tell you when we get into the story. Oh I also don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Nor do I own any of the songs I'm using. Okay.. Maybe one I own since I wrote it.. But anyways on with the story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Arguing with ones self.' _**(Lol I just had to add that )

Memory or dream

Chapter one:

A girl was sitting on the train to Hogwarts. She was freaked out by the fact that she got accepted to this school. She blinked a few times trying to figure out if this was real or not. She taught herself magic while she lived in her old home. She learned many things but being accepted to this school.. It's just wow for her.

She looked outside seeing the sun shining. A small smile crept onto her face. She was going to be the first student here at Hogwarts since she was new and going into her sixth year, one for being who, and what she was. Two for needinf protection against Voldemort. Also because of some prophecy that should, well suppose to come true.

Amanda's dark chocolate brown eyes searched around, her hair was a dark purple and black colour that went down to her mid thigh. She was nicely curved in all the right places, most of it was from training so much that's whys he was shaped like an hour glass. She had a nice almond coloured. Though she looked pale because of her hair.

She thought back to the letter she got from Professor McGonagall. She closed her eyes and thought back to the memory.

Memory

_Dear, _

_Miss Amanda Cutler._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as a selected student to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be placed in sixth year because of your age and the fact that you have studied magic before this. I hope we will see you August twenty third so you can be shown around the school by Mr. Draco Malfoy. Here are the list of items you will need. Hope to see you there._

_Deputy Head Mistress, _

_Professor McGonagall. _

End Memory

Sighing and shaking her head, she took out her iPod and turned on her music. She listened to Tomorrow by Lillix. While she listened to the beginning of the song she started to sing it.

**Tomorrow's just another day**

**Another way**

**To spend my day **

**All by myself**

**Starin at the tv screen**

**Flipping through my magazine **

**Everything is unclear **

**I need yoou here to **

She got up and started to dance to the song and sing it, not noticing anyone else was on the train listening to her.

**And I wake up **

**Put on my make up**

**Pick up the phone**

**Nobody's home**

**I need to break out**

**Get me some takeout**

**Stand inside a crowd**

**I wanna scream aloud**

**I'll be ok**

**I'll be ok **

------------------------------------------------------------

Near where Amanda was sitting a boy with platinum blonde hair was sitting in a compartment all by himself. He sighed. _'A new girl is here, isn't that just great? And I have to show her around and everything. They couldn't just get someone else to do it? I mean I'm the Draco Malfoy! Why should I babysit some other sixteen year old?' _

_**'Because she maybe able you to forget about that pugged face bitch.'**_

_'Maybe.. But what if she hates me?' _

**_'How would you know? Have you ever met with this girl?'_**

_'No.. Why am I even talking to myself.. I sound crazy now!_' He shook his head and started to hear someone singing. He blinked and listenend to the girl sing.

_'That must be the new girl. She sounds good. Really good._' Draco thought as he walked out of his compartment and followed the voice. He saw a girl singing and dancing in her cpmpartment. Taking a deep breath he just watched and listened to her.

**Walking down this winding road **

**Rainy days are all I know **

**I have hit the ground**

**Staring up into the sky **

**Countin all the reasons why **

**My mind is spinning around **

**I need to breath tooo**

**So, I wake up put on my makeup **

**Pick up the phone **

**Nobody's home **

**And I need to break out **

**Give me some takeout **

**Stand inside a crowd **

**I wanna scream aloud**

**I'll be ok **

**Nah nah nah nah**

**Nah nah nah nah **

**Nah nah nah nah **

**Oh, I wake up**

**Put on my makeup**

**Pick up the phone**

**Nobody's home**

**And I need to break out **

**Give me some takeout **

**Stand inside a crowd **

**I wanna scream aloud **

**I need to break out!**

**We're ok we're alright**

**Alright, you're okay, it's okay,**

**You're alright, whoa,**

**We'll be alright,**

**We'll be alright**

**Tomorrow's just another day **

**Another way**

**To spend my day. **

Draco watches her and then blinks. He knocks on the door waiting for her to open it. Or to see if she would even notice him. Amanda looked out the compartment and saw the boy looking at her with Grey-Blue eyes. She blushed dark red and turned off her iPod before opening the door.

"S-sorry about that.. I didn't mean to disturb you" She said quietly as she looked down in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Are you the new girl Amanda Cutler?"

She just nodded and sat down. She pointed at the seat across from her so he could sit.

"Yes I'm her. Are you Draco Malfoy?"

He nodded and stared at her with interest. He looked at her forehead and noticed a marking starting to show up. He blinked and as quickly as he saw it, it was gone. Amanda looked at him adn tilted her head to the side.

"You don't look all that mean just like the people in Diagon Alley said you would be." She stated. He nodded dumbly. The rest of the train ride was quiet with no one talking while on their way to Hogwarts.

--------------------------

Well here you go. There's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it.

Read and Review please and thank you


End file.
